ESTRELLA FUGAZ
by Rukia Nair
Summary: un deseoquesiempre estuvo presente yque ahora se cumplira


**ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

**Este es mi primer SESSHURIN (adoro esta pareja) y va especialmente dedicado a una amiga fanática también de esta pareja… así que esto va para ti TE**

**Antes…los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko sama, solo el desarrollo de este shot es de mi invención.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado varios años, aún vivía con la vieja Kaede, se llevaba muy bien con Kagome y ambas aprendían todo lo necesario para sanar heridas junto con Jinenji y Kaede sama, pero esta noche era especial, había visto pasar nuevamente una estrella fugaz, y recordó la primera vez que vio una y pidió un deseo con todo su corazón…permanecer al lado de su amo Sesshoumaru por siempre.

Pero la vida le había tenido deparado otro camino… el permanecer en el pueblo, algo a lo que ella no se negó, claro que Sesshoumaru sama, venia a visitarla de ves en cuando junto con el pequeño demonio sapo Jaken, pero no era lo mismo, y este ultimo año solamente la vino a ver dos ocasiones y de cierta forma eso le dolía, dentro de cuatro días cumpliría 20 años, y estaba decidida a olvidarse de su amo Sesshoumaru, porque aunque le duela, ella sabia que él no le respondería al amor que ella le tenía, un amor que nació de su admiración y respeto y que descubrió que guardaba en su corazón desde que cumplió los 14 años, estaba decidida a seguir otro camino, otro que la iban a alejar aún mas de él, y con lo joven y bella que era no le faltaban pretendientes, entre ellos el hermano de Sango, quien ahora era un hombre muy atractivo.

Su sueño era ser una amorosa esposa y madre, y el cariño que le tenia a Kohaku podía ayudarle a formar un hogar casi perfecto, casi, porque seria perfecto si fuera con él, pero sabía que su amo no la veía mas que como a una mujer humana normal, y no sentía mas que cariño fraterno por ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ahora Demonio mas respetado y temido de la época del Sengoku, se encontraba mirando el horizonte en dirección a un poblado que últimamente no había ido a visitar, y la verdad era que no quería hacerlo ya que si iba traería algo con él, y si lo hacia no regresaría a ese algo ya que él se creía el dueño de su ser, y esos sentimientos que últimamente había sentido estos últimos cuatro años no se los podía permitir, no iba a rebajarse a ser alguien como su "querido hermano" Inuyasha, o como su padre, aunque se daba cuanta que había heredado esa parte de él y aunque lo niegue la verdad podía verse en su mirada y quien mejor que Jaken para sacar a la luz esos sentimientos.

-Amo Sesshoumaru…-dijo algo temeroso por la seriedad de su amo

-Dime que es lo que quieres Jaken – respondió frio

-Pues…vera…dentro de cuatro días…es el cumpleaños de Rin, y pues como solo fuimos donde ella dos veces en este año me gustaría saber si…iremos – dijo lo último en un susurro

-…- no respondió, porque ni el mismo estaba seguro de si ir o no, y como olvidar el día del cumpleaños de aquella niña a la que revivió, que ahora ya era toda una mujer, tenía cierto temor a él mismo, por lo que pudiera hacer, ya que algo tenia de parecido con Inuyasha, era impulsivo si alguien mas se acercaba a su mujer, y sabia muy bien que el hermano de esa exterminadora la estaba pretendiendo, y por "amistad" y mas que todo porque ella no se opone no dijo nada.

-Amo bonito…-dijo nuevamente el sapo

-Iremos…- no lo pensó solamente la palabra salió de sus labios

-En serio…que felicidad seguramente Rin se pondrá muy contenta al verlo, porque ella siempre lo ha querido mucho amo bonito…- dijo con intención

Lo miro con una ceja alzada sin que su pequeño sirviente lo note, pero ¿Por qué le hacia recuerdo de que esa mujer solo lo quería y no lo amaba?

Vio como Jaken salía todo emocionado, diciendo cosas de arreglar todo para su partida, la verdad es que ese viejo sapo sabia remover esa pequeña espinita en su corazón cada que le hablaba de Rin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Kaede sama, ya regrese. Aquí le traigo las yerbas que me pidió –

-Rin chan, gracias –

-Rin chan, que bueno que llegas – dijo una emocionada Kagome jalándola para que se siente junto a ella y los demás

-Kagome san, que sucede –

-Es sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Sango chan y yo queremos hacerte una gran fiesta –

-Pero, no hace falta…-

-Claro que sí – intervinieron las gemelas de Sango – nosotras también ayudaremos –

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, será una gran fiesta, verdad Inuyasha – dijo volteando a su esposo

-A mi no me metan en esos asuntos, sabes que no me gustan –

-Pero que cosas dices, si tu eres lo que mas necesitamos – le dijo Kagome, haciendo que sonara como si en verdad lo necesitara

-A…si? – dijo algo sonrojado

-claro, sino quien llevaría las cosas pesadas – dijo sin resentimiento alguno

-ya veo solo me necesitas para eso – dijo algo molesto y decaido

-Todo por celebrar el cumpleaños de una bella dama, yo también me ofrezco a ayudar – dijo Miroku

-Claro, tu siempre estarás donde haya una fiesta – hablo bajo Inuyasha

-Bueno, Kagome san – dijo Sango – será mejor que empecemos por los bocadillos

-Esto…- dijo suave Rin, pero todos estaban metidos en la preparación de su fiesta, fiesta en la cual solo quería ver a una persona, mejor dicho, demonio – Kagome san…- logro hacerse escuchar

-Dime – le dijo sonriente

-Verán, aprecio mucho lo que quieren hacer, pero, no seria mejor algo sencillo –

-Claro que no, tú eres una chica muy linda y ya sabes de pretendientes que te llueven y entre ellos Kohaku – dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndola sonrojar – y esta será tu oportunidad para poder escoger a uno –

- ¡¿que?...pero yo…yo no… -

-Kagome san, no digas eso, mira que la haces sonrojar – intervino Sango

-Bueno, aún aunque no escojas a alguien, es bueno que celebremos tu cumpleaños, sabes lo mucho que te queremos y también sabes que eres como una hermana pequeña para nosotros – le dijo maternalmente la pelinegra

-Yo…gracias – musitó

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Amo bonito, todo esta listo, ya podemos marcharnos…- dijo observando cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, ya que conocía muy bien a su amo, y también sobre los sentimientos de este

-vamos…- dijo sin emoción aparente, pero por dentro estaba que ya no aguantaba esperar para poder verla, y es que el aroma femenino de Rin estaba grabado en sus sentidos, su risa, sus ojos, su bien delineado cuerpo, sus labios que la ultima ves que la vio tubo que usar todo su autocontrol para no apresarlos, y es que la imagen de la niña que una ves fue estaba muy lejos y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de la mujer que era ahora, y aunque fuera un demonio, no podía reprimir el deseo carnal que lo invadía, y esa mujer era demasiada tentación para sus sentidos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Bueno, todo ya esta listo – dijo orgullosa Kagome, observando las mesas dispuestas en la parte delantera de su casa, cada una con un florero con flores de diferentes especies, y también observando como los músicos se alistaban para animar la fiesta, con flores de jazmín alrededor de una pista de baile improvisada, y todos vistiendo sencillos pero elegantes, en especial los jóvenes que pretendían a la festejada.

-Kagome san, esto es maravilloso – dijo Rin apareciendo por la puerta mientras observaba todo el arreglo y los faroles dándole un cálido ambiente a esa noche de su cumpleaños

-Todo es para ti, espero disfrutes esta noche –

-Gracias…a todos – dijo viendo a la distancia, como todos estaban ya sentados en las mesas, sonrientes y muy felices, pero ella sentía que le faltaba algo

-Bueno será mejor que salgas de una ves – dijo empujándola, cuando vio que Kohaku se acercaba, y no es que tuviera preferencia por él, sino que sabia que ella sentía un amor por el hermanastro de su esposo, que posiblemente no le era correspondido, así que Kohaku era uno de los que la haría olvidarlo lentamente, eso siempre y cuando él deje de ser como Miroku, ya que se le apegaron algunas de sus mañas de mujeriego.

-Kagome san…- dijo apenada cuando choco con el susodicho

-Te ves hermosa Rin chan – le dijo sonriente y seductor

-Gracias Kohaku kun – respondió apenada

-No tienes porque solo es la verdad – dijo alcanzándole un brazo para que ella lo coja y la dirigió a la mesa central.

Y es que ella era la joven mas hermosa del lugar, vestida con un blanco Kimono, decorado con pequeñas flores azules, y un obi del mismo color, y el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando notar su cuello blanquecino, y sus labios de un carmín intenso resaltándolos delicadamente, al igual que sus ojos que estaban delineados, gracias a los artículos de belleza que Kagome conservaba para ocasiones como esta.

La noche avanzaba lenta, la música animaba a las parejas a salir a la pista y poder danzar con melodías de la época, Rin estaba muy contenta, bailando con sus amigos y amigas, disfrutando de la noche estrellada y la compañía de todos, bajo la cálida luz de los faroles.

-Ya llegamos amo bonito –

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Parece ser que tienen una celebración…mire allá esta Rin –

Observó la dirección que Jaken le indico, y sí, justamente ahí estaba la mujer a la que deseaba ver, vestida tan elegantemente, se notaba lo feliz que estaba, su danza le provocaba seguir su delineado cuerpo de punta a punta, sin recato, pero se molesto en cuanto vio como el joven que una ves ayudó se acercaba a ella y se la llevaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermanito.

-Parece ser que la fiesta es para ella, amo Sesshoumaru…nos acercamos? –

Sus sentidos eran agudos y a la distancia que estaban podía escuchar bien lo que decían no tenia necesidad de juntarse con los humanos, además se notaba que ella lo estaba pasando muy bien, y no hacia falta que se apareciera, decidió quedarse solo a observarla un poco más, solo hasta que acabaran de hablar.

-Bueno Rin chan, espero que la estés pasando muy bien, hoy estamos aquí porque eres una amiga muy querida para todos, y no queríamos dejar de lado una fecha tan importante como es tu cumpleaños, así que felicidades, esperamos que lo siguiente que celebremos sea tu boda –

-Kagome san – dijo apenada

-Bueno, bueno, si lo se, es muy pronto, pero que mejor casarse joven para poder disfrutar de la compañía del ser que amas por mucho tiempo – y todos rieron

-Bueno es hora de partir el pastel – intervino Sango para poder dar un respiro a una colorada Rin

Y todos gritaron un "felicidades" muy efusivo, mientras la castaña dirigía su vista a los alrededores mientras disfrutaba de su porción de pastel, notando una stola muy familiar, y enseguida los ojos se le iluminaron y supo quien era, sin aviso se levanto y por suerte nadie lo notó.

-Jaken…- dijo volteando

-Dígame amo bonito –

-Puedes ir si quieres…-

El viejo sapo supo que su amo no iría, pero él quería felicitar a su pequeña compañera, ya que la seguía viendo como una niña, así que aceptó, y notó que Rin se acercaba, y prefirió perderse entre la multitud, mientras veía como su amo se alejaba lento, estaba seguro que ella lo alcanzaría, así que no había porque entrometerse, mejor saludar a algunos viejos conocidos…

Se adentró al bosque, estaba iluminado por la luz de una exuberante media luna que parecía estar muy cerquita de poder ser tocada, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y llegó a un pequeño claro, cerca del árbol sagrado, y ahí estaba el ser que mas quería ver, su amado Sesshoumaru sama

-Sesshoumaru sama…- dijo con algo de nostalgia

Volteó a verla, de cierta forma esta ansioso y embriagado por el aroma de la mujer que tenia en frente, y gracias a su agudo sentido del olfato, pudo sentir nuevamente el aroma de jazmín que tenia.

-Rin… - dijo con un tono algo áspero pero nada molesto para ella

-Me alegra mucho el verlo después de tanto tiempo - dijo acercándose a él

-Al parecer te hicieron una gran fiesta –

-Sí, fue idea de Kagome san y Sango san –

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo para él debido a que sentía embriagarse cada que ella se acercaba mas a él, pero a ella le gustaba estar así con su amo.

-Sera mejor que regreses – por fin dijo

-Me gustaría quedarme con usted un poco mas – dijo mirándolo de frente

Y pudo haberse alejado, pero su cuerpo reacciono contrariamente, solo se acercaban poco a poco.

-Sesshoumaru sama – dijo aferrándose a él, abrazándolo y hundiéndose en su pecho

-Rin…- la llamó después de un momento de haber disfrutado ese cálido abrazo

Ella alzó la mirada para poder verlo, y pudo notar por primera vez una intensa mirada en sus ojos, una que la ponía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir completa.

La distancia no era mucha ella había crecido y si solo se inclinaba un poco, podría rosar esos labios que lo estaban tentando, solo un poco, solo inclinarse un poco, y con este pensamiento, acorto la distancia y sin que ella lo note, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, brindándole una suave caricia que por un momento la dejó shokeada, pero que a los segundos correspondió.

El contacto fue corto, y cuando se separaron pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y la mirada apenada y feliz que escondía de él, pero eso no era suficiente, ya estaba mas que drogado por su aroma, y necesitaba una cura para eso, así que no lo pensó mucho, la atrapó de la cintura con su brazo derecho haciendo que ella suelte un quejido de sorprendimiento, mientras que con la izquierda sostuvo su mentón y sin previo aviso volvió a besarla, pero esta ves no fue tan gentil, mordió suavemente sus labios, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido placentero, a la ves que introducía su lengua para poder degustarla mejor y ella no podía evitar de suspirar y gemir de placer, y porque no hacerlo, si eso era la que quería hace mucho.

La estampó suavemente contra un árbol, y sus tubo su rostro con ambas manos, no podía dejar de besarla, pero ella necesitaba respirar, sabía que no tenia tanto aguante como él así que decendio hacia su cuello, entre besos y leves mordidas mientras ella decía su nombre, y se abrazaba mas a él.

Sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo reaccionar debido a lo cerca que él estaba, una sensación agradable la recorría entera, cada que él mordía su cuello, sus piernas ya no aguantaban su peso, tenía que recostarse o caería.

Y él parece haberle leído el pensamiento, ya que la alzó delicadamente y la recostó en el verde pastizal, notó la mirada de fuego que tenía, nunca se había sentido tan dichosa de ser ella quien pudiera observar esos ojos dorados llenos de deseo, porque sí, ella sabia bien que su amo sentía deseo por ella, como ella por él.

Nuevamente atrapó deseoso sus labios y sus manos empezaron a recorrerla, casi rasgando su kimono la dejaba poco a poco casi desnuda, y ella con su inexperiencia, solo atinaba a acariciar su pecho y espalda, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad al beso tan candente que le estaba robando todos sus sentidos, sintió como bajaba su prenda por sus hombros, mordiendo el inicio de sus pechos, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, que estaban levemente flexionadas, debido a que sentía la necesidad de arquear la espalda cada que él mordía sus pechos sin llegar aún a desnudarla por completo.

De cierta forma estaba fastidiado de la ropa que usaba, pero no lo negaba, la hacia ver aún mas sensual y más mujer, la hiso sentar, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba embriagada por las caricias que le había estado dando, sus ojos se encontraron, no había duda ambos se sonreían con la mirada, no aguantó mas, desgarró sus ropajes, sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que él era muy fuerte, dejándola en total desnudez en un solo movimiento, mientras él aún permanecía vestido.

-Sesshoumaru sama… - dijo entre excitada y apenada

Y es que no sabia como reaccionar, era un momento tan erótico que temía que acabe muy pronto.

Él no le respondió, solo la observaba, deleitándose con la belleza de la mujer que tenia debajo, él se quito sus ropajes, dispuesto a poseer a esa mujer, pero quería disfrutarlo y hacerlo muy placentero para ella, así que inclinándose sobre ella empezó a succionar su pezón derecho, mientras masajeaba el izquierdo, intercambiando de rato en rato de uno a otro, hasta que mientras mordía y lamia el pezón izquierdo, su mano izquierda bajó por el abdomen de la pelicastaña, hasta llegar a su feminidad y empezó a presionarla, sintiendo la leve humedad que sus anteriores caricias habían causado

-Sessho…sama – no pudo evitar gemir sonora y excitada, causando que él sonriera

Continuo con su labor, pero después de unos momentos de atender los erectos pezones de la ojiverde, en una cadena de besos bajó hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose por un momento cerca de su intimidad, dejándose envolver por el aroma que desprendía el traspirado y excitado cuerpo de su Rin.

Se alejó, ella se quedó algo molesta y temerosa por esa acción, pero luego vio que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lo suficiente para su disfrute, los colores se le subieron aún mas, sostuvo su pierna izquierda y empezó a lamerla de forma ascendente, deteniéndose justo cuando llegaba a sus pliegues, soltando un soplido, causándole un placentero estremecimiento, mientras se humedecía mas.

Él estaba más que dispuesto a probar ese elixir endemoniadamente atrayente, pero aún quería que ella disfrute un poco, así que tomo su otra pierna y realizó el mismo movimiento, deteniéndose también justo antes de llegar.

Se acercó a su rostro, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos puestos a cada lado de ella.

-Rin…-dijo con una vos seductora y llena de deseo - dime que quieres – le dijo

-Sessh…Sesshoumaru sama… – dijo en un suspiro -…yo –

-Quieres que te haga mía…?- le susurró sensual a su oído causándole un estremecimiento placentero – si te poseo, nunca podrás alejarte de mi – le dijo asegurando que ella seria por siempre suya y de nadie mas

-S…Sí…- dijo segura, mientras lo jalaba para poder besarlo y acariciaba sus pectorales, y se aferraba con sus piernas alrededor de él, causando un rose entre sus intimidades, haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer en ese apasionado beso.

No necesitaba decir mas, ya había conseguido la respuesta que quería, y ahora estaba seguro de que ella seria la mujer que comparta su vida, y no le importaba que fuera humana, ella le pertenecía y no había nadie mejor para ocupar el lugar de su mujer que no fuera Rin.

Beso su cuello, mordía sus pechos, lamia su ombligo, todo lo hacia para crearse un camino hasta su meta final, que se encontraba entre dos columnas bien torneadas que eran sus piernas, con su lengua llegó hasta la zona que quería, y se introdujo en ella causando que se escapara un grito de sus labios, mientras él se embriagaba con la esencia de su mujer, lamiendo con voracidad, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, y ella arqueaba la espalda para darle mayor alcance, no podía evitar decir su nombre entre gemidos, cosa que lo excitaba más, debía hacer que este muy húmeda para poder robarle aquello que solo seria de él por siempre, y lo estaba logrando, después de unos largos minutos de deleite para él y muchas olas de calor para ella

-Rin, estas lista – le dijo entrecortado, ella no podía responder, pero asintió, entonces él la sostuvo de las caderas.

Agarro su bien dotado miembro, haciendo que la mujer que tenia debajo abriera sus ojos a sobre manera al verlo, y noto un pequeño matiz de miedo en ella

-Tranquila, lo hare bueno para ti – le susurró la oído

Y entonces suavemente se introdujo en ella, hasta que ella gritó su nombre, mezclado de placer y dolor, atrapo sus labios para distraerla del dolor, haciendo que ella se sostenga de sus mechones plateados, y enredase sus dedos en ellos, y entonces bajo nuevamente a sus pechos para morderlos, ella se aferro a sus caderas con sus piernas, indicando que ya podía empezar, él se movió lento para que ella se acostumbrara a sus siguientes envestidas…solo gemidos salían de las gargantas de ambos, y la poca cordura que tenía la mandó por un tubo y empezó a moverse salvajemente, haciendo que ella gritara aún mas sonora su nombre, algo que no le molestaba para nada, y estaba seguro que él era el único que la escuchaba gemir de esa manera, y esos gemidos, el delicado cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos y toda ella sabía que solo serian para él.

Acompasados en un mismo son, entremezclando gemidos, y sudor, ella llegó al clímax de la excitación y el sentimiento de la felicidad que nunca había sentido, y las convulsiones de su interior, hicieron la presión necesaria para que él también llegara al clímax, sintiendo como su interior era llenado de una calidez inexplicable, mientras él se desplomaba sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla.

-Sesshoumaru sama…- dijo agotada por todo el movimiento

Él la observó y supo que era lo más bello que poseía de ahora en adelante al notar el perlado resplandor de su piel y lo carmín de sus mejillas al igual que sus rojos e hinchados labios

-Mire…- dijo repentinamente observando el cielo, donde una lluvia de estrellas se hacia presente

Sonrió al notar que aún poseía esa inocencia que él amaba, y la abrazó, saliendo de ella causando un gemido en ambos, y cubriendo sus cuerpos con sus ropajes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, ella les anuncio su decisión de irse con Sesshoumaru, Kagome y Sango estaba de acuerdo, ya que sabían lo que es amar, aunque Sango estaba algo triste por su hermano ya que le hubiera encantado que sentara cabeza con Rin.

Kaede sama estaba triste ya que la quería como una nieta, pero no se opondría a su decisión y felicidad.

Así que después de alistar todas su cosas durante dos días, se marchó junto con Jaken y con Ah-Un, ya que Sesshoumaru, la estaba esperando cerca de donde consumaron su amor aquella noche.

No tenía más deseos que pedir, porque el que más deseaba se le ha cumplido. Y las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos mudos de su unión.

**FIN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Medio que el final no me convence, pero quien quiere saber como es que se fue verdad?, además lo mas importante ya paso, él fue por ella, y la proclamara su mujer ante todos siiiiiiii**

**Espero te haya gustado Mercedes chan… es mi regalo por el día de la amistad aunque algo retrasado, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta.**

"_**Gracias por ser la única que me aguanta mi obsesión con ya sabes quien…"**_


End file.
